Simultaneous Wireless Information and Energy Transfer is an emerging communication technology that integrates wireless communication technology and wireless energy transfer technology to allow simultaneous information and energy transfer through a wireless manner. With technology development, it becomes a trend to integrate an energy technology with a communication technology, which not only can provide high speed and reliable communications, but also can effectively ease the pressure of energy and frequency spectrum scarcity. Such a technology has significant applications in many aspects such as industry, medical treatment, infrastructure development, or the like. Simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer breaks through a conventional wireless communication means, considers the energy attributes simultaneously, integrates the wireless communication technologies and wireless energy transfer technologies to implement parallel and simultaneous information and energy transfer, and thus has wide applications and innovative significance. Based on its feature of simultaneous information and energy transfer, it is applied to various wireless terminals or devices that depend on a battery with limited capacity to provide electric energy, in other words it feeds power to the battery through collecting energy from signals, and thus extremely extends the standby time of the devices, reduces the device size and cost, greatly reduce the output of batteries, and greatly decrease the environment pollutions caused during the process of manufacturing and recycling the batteries. Based on its feature of non-contact type remote transfer, it can replace batteries or cables for supplying power, and thus greatly facilitates power supplying. Based on its features in aspect of stability and sustainability, it can replace conventional energy harvesters which are mainly dominated by natural energy harvesting (such as wind energy, solar energy, kinetic energy, etc.). In addition, simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer is widely applied in improving the people's livelihood, and thus can produce great social benefits: in medical field, all implanted medical devices, such as a cardiac pacemaker and a cardiovascular robot, have a severe battery energy shortage problem, while a device according to the simultaneous wireless information and energy transfer can avoid a secondary pain to the sufferers. Technically, Zheng Zuxiang, Wu Lenan, et al from Southeast University proposed an AMPSK ultra-narrowband modulation technology, and designed a frequency domain power splitter, in appellation No. of 201410396157.0 (China Patent) and titled “Frequency Domain Power Splitter of AMPSK Wireless Energy-carrying Communication System,” on the basis of this modulation technology. However, because the frequency band of this technology is ultra-narrow, the information rate is greatly reduced, and power loss occurs during power distribution. Moreover, the power density may greatly exceed its safety level.